The Salem Witches
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: Another idea peeps.
1. The Idea

What if, during the Salem Witch Panic, the plot of WGN's Salem remain the same, but instead the entire cast is replaced by the cast of Teen Wolf.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski replaces Mary Sibley

Stiles, not Mary, becomes the head witch, Mary doesn't even make a vow.

Mary & John marry and raise their son, not the Elders.

John Stilinski is still Stiles' father and knows he's a witch but says nothing and is Salem's Sheriff.

Scott McCall replaces Tituba

While Tituba is still a witch, Scott is the one who stands by Stiles; Scott has nothing to do with, nor had any prior knowledge about Stiles' baby being raised by the Elders. This causes him to join forces with Stiles. Scott is not a servant but is instead a blacksmith supporting himself and his mother. Scott's father was hanged a few years following Scott's birth as it was discovered, he was abusive towards Melissa and raped a few of the younger girls (what an ass).

Derek Hale replaces John Alden

Derek goes off to the war instead of John; Derek is also a witch along with his sister but neither knows.

Papa Hale is Magistrate Hale

Ann Hale and her family, while still witches, are not as important; Ann's father stepped down as Magistrate and Papa Hale took his place.

Thalia is Mrs. Hale

Cora replaces Ann Hale

Kate replaces George Sibley

Kate was the wife of George, but instead George was killed so Stiles could replace him.

Boyd & Erica servants of the Hales (Papa Hale) and become part of Allison's Coven.

Chris Argent replaces Cotton Mather

Cotton never came to Salem, nor did Increase Mather.

Victoria is Chris' wife and Allison is their daughter.

Isaac replaces Isaac Walton

Isaac is in the same place as Walton, but Isaac Walton left Salem after shortly after his branding.

Allison Argent replaces Mercy Lewis

Mercy was never made a witch by Mary, instead Allison was made one b y Stiles.

Allison remains loyal to Stiles, eventually forgiving Stiles for the death of "her girls" as Stiles was always truthful to her and trained her himself; Stiles sees allison as a sister.

Allison was made a witch by Stiles so as to become Scott's wife.

Jackson replaces Giles Corey

A friend of the Hales, Jackson is often jealous of Derek's attention of Stiles and results to his stalking of Stiles; he was a witness to Stiles' vow and was accused, by Allison who was protecting Stiles, of witchcraft and was hung.

Peter Hale replaces Rose

Rose was never in Salem, but Peter is still just as much an ass and creepy as shit.

Lydia is the Whore Witch

Said witch never had a name in the series so she's easy enough to replace.

Kira replaces Gloriana Embry

Same "occupation", but was never with Chris (eww), but was still banished.

Gerard replaces Increase

Cotton never came to Salem, nor did Increase Mather.

Gerard is just as prejudiced and insane as Increase.

* * *

* With this idea, some of the plot shall remain the same, but the characters mentioned are of course changed and this will just be Season 1 and will end with Sterek. Hermaphrodites do exist, they are considered victims of birth defects though.


	2. The Vow

"I can't make it," says Stiles, "I think I'm gonna be sick again."

"Shh," whispers his best friend, who was more like a brother to Stiles, Scott, "As soon as you sit down inside, it will settle."

Scott wrapped Stiles in a comforting hug, trying to give comfort to the one he saw as his brother instead of his employer. Seeking comfort with the other neither paid attention to their surroundings before literally bumping into an obstacle.

"Excuse me but some of us have manners," snarked the woman they had collided with, "Peace be upon you."

"And upon you," replies Salem's current wife to the head of state, Kate. Said woman then turns to the two boys, particularly Stiles, with a smirk before scowling with impatience.

"Peace be upon you."

"And upon you. Though there are things to be said for war. Gives a certain kind of person someplace to end up other than the end of a brand or a rope. You'll thank my husband one day, all of Salem will."

Kate gives a final smirk before storm off to who knows where. Stiles begins to quiver with the implications.

"Stay strong," whispers Scott, "After tonight, it will all be over."

* * *

Insects could be heard chirping as the foliage quaked with wildlife as two cloaked figures could be seen making their way deeper into the forest, one two held by the leader. "Scott, wait," said Stiles breathing heavily. "I've changed my mind. I want to go back."

"There is no place for that love you have for that man in Salem, not no more.

Kate Argent drove Derek Hale off to die in the war. What do you think she's gonna do to you when she finds out you're pregnant with Derek's baby? In ancient times, hermaphrodites such as yourself were respected, even honored; this is a different time Stiles. Mankind no longer appreciates such gifts, nor the love shared between two men or two women, or even more than two … … … not like they once did." Scott's eyes softened as he sighed. "Do not fear the woods; the woods are gonna take care of that little soul, and you."

The two continued their journey before finding a small clearing that seemed to please Scott as he stripped Stiles and his cloaks before using them as a mattress of sorts by which he had Stiles lay upon. "What is this place?"

"You want to live? Lie still."

"Please," Stiles begged as he gasped at what his brother had said. "It's all that I have left of him, without it what is there in this hellish town?"

"Hush, you best let this happen, brother. You'll be all the stronger for it."

The only sounds for several minutes were the sounds of insects chirping, owl hoots, and the slick movements of skin as Scott began to rub an oil upon Stiles' face before creeping down his chest and drenching Stiles' slightly raised stomach ignoring the fearful gasps escaping from his brother's lips.

"No, wait. I-I-I don't want to do this!"

"You don't have a choice, Stiles."

"Please."

"This is what you want."

"Please."

"This is what you want."

Stiles couldn't explain it but something … … … blood?... … … began to pour from the nearest tree and creeping up his now bare legs, forcing them apart as cockroaches swarmed him to nestle upon his chest and stomach. "No Please."

"Let him in."

Stiles gives a nervous chuckle, he could feel something powerful approaching, part of him, the darker part, rejoiced, heeding the call; the other was screaming for mercy. "No, please," he says whimpering, "Stay there!" He sees a dark shadow emerge from the night before, a most hideous and fearful creature pounced at him forcing a scream from his lips. "Derek! Derek! Derek, help me," he now begged sobs racking his body. "Help me!" The creature was now groaping him and snarling in his face, making him scream one more.

"Now tell him," says Scott, "Say it. This is what you want."

Stiles will later claim it was the fear he felt that night, he just couldn't take it anymore. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Aah," Stiles gasps and whimpers as the creature above him gives a triumphant howl. The forest animals fled even further as screams filled the forest as the Beast claimed his prize in a most intimate manner, though he was none too gentle about it and Stiles would later sport rather ugly bruises for many weeks to come.

* * *

Stiles opened his eyes, unaware when they shut, the forest was as it had been before their hell journey into its depths. Stiles wondered if it had all been a nightmare, though that was proved false when he jerked up to stare at his stomach, its flesh now bruised and … … … flat. Realization finally struck as the notion of what he had done, he had betrayed his baby, he had betrayed Derek, and he had betrayed himself and all for what? Wails escaped past his now pale lips as he curled into Scott's embrace sobbing.

"All the world shall be yours in return," Scott whispers, trying to comfort his sobbing friend, "All the world."


End file.
